Männchen und Weibchen
by M9
Summary: Severus und tRemus sind für den Orden auf einer Mission. Dabei beginnen sie eine Diskussion, die etwas anders endet, als von ihnen geplant.


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören mir nicht, ich hatte nur eine diebische Freude sie mir mal auszuleihen. Aber ich verspreche sie nach Gebrauch mehr oder weniger unbeschädigt hüst an JKR zurückzugeben – schließlich soll sie ja noch Band 7 mit ihnen schreiben. ;-)

Bemerkung: Schuld an der Story ist im Grunde Lonly, die meinte, wenn ich ausnahmsweise mal Leerlauf im Geschäft haben könnte, sollte ich doch nen Plotbunny mitnehmen... Nunja, das habe ich getan. Und nicht nur einen, sondern gleich zwei in dieser Story verarbeitet. Da sie mir das also eingebrockt hatte, habe ich ihr die Korrektur eingebrockt und daher hoffe ich, daß alles so stimmt.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Männchen und Weibchen**

Severus verließ erleichtert das Gebäude, indem er sich die letzten beiden Tage ununterbrochen aufgehalten hatte. Er hatte an einem schwierigen Zauber gearbeitet, im Auftrag Dumbledores, der ihn zu diesem Zwecke nach Irland geschickt hatte, so daß er ungestört üben konnte. So ungestört, wie es eben ging, wenn einem ein Werwolf immer über die Schulter blickte und allein schon durch seine Anwesenheit den Zauber störte.

Aber irgend jemanden hatte er als ‚Testopfer' gebraucht und Remus hatte sich Todesmutigerweise zur Verfügung gestellt. Er verstand zwar nicht _warum_, aber aus irgendeinem mysteriösen Grund schien Remus sich sogar richtig darauf zu freuen, sich von ihm mit gefälschten Avadas bombardieren zu lassen. Statt immer nervöser zu werden, wenn der Versuch am menschlichen Objekt näher rückte, wurde er immer aufgeregter und grinste immer mehr – wobei das natürlich auch der beginnende Wahnsinn sein konnte, welcher sich, wegen der Voraussicht auf einen baldigen Tod, bemerkbar machte.

Heute hatten sie es jedenfalls zum ersten Mal fertig gebracht eine Maus ‚nicht' mit dem grünen Zauberstrahl zu ‚grillen'. Die Maus hatte zwar ausgesehen wie tot, aber mit einem eigens für diese Situation entwickelten Gegenzauber hatten sie das Tier wieder zum Leben erwecken können. Wenn sie das beim morgigen Versuch nochmal schafften, dann käme als nächstes Remus an die Reihe.

Apropos Remus: Der kam ihm gerade nachgespurtet und sprudelte ein begeistertes: „Das war phantastisch", hervor.

Snape brummte unwillig. „Das haben Sie schon mal gesagt, Lupin!"

„Ich weiß, aber es war wirklich toll", wiederholte der andere stur. „Wenn wir das wirklich hinbekommen, eröffnet uns das die besten Möglichkeiten..." Er vollendete den Satz nicht. Severus wußte auch so, wovon er sprach und er wollte nicht aus Versehen Informationen an mögliche Mithörer Preis geben, die sie nichts angingen – wenigstens in soweit hatte der Werwolf seinen Verstand noch beisammen. „Oder bist du immer noch nicht überzeugt?", fragte dieser dann auch gleich noch nach.

Severus ersparte sich jeglichen Kommentar. Diese Diskussion hatte er mit dem anderen schon zu oft geführt, seit sie in dieses Land gekommen waren. Stattdessen lenkte er unauffällig auf ein anderes Thema um: „Haben Sie nicht so langsam auch mal Hunger, Lupin?"

Remus rieb sich instinktiv über seinen Bauch, der schon seit einer ganzen Weile merklich knurrte. Doch bisher hatte er es einfach ignoriert, weil er zu sehr von dem Experiment gefangen gewesen war. Die Pause, die sie nun machten, nutzte sein Magen jedoch, um sich wieder vehement in Erinnerung zu rufen. „Jetzt wo du's sagst...", gab er zu. „Kennst du nicht irgend ein kleines Restaurant, wo man _gemütlich_ essen kann?", fragte er daraufhin.

Severus, der schon häufiger in dem Ordensgebäude untergebracht worden war, kannte sich ein wenig aus. „Ja, einen kleinen Franzosen... drei Straßen weiter..."

Remus hakte sich lächelnd bei ihm unter. „Dann _darfst_ du mich dahin einladen..."

Severus warf einen stechenden Blick auf den Arm des anderen, den dieser allerdings gekonnt ignorierte. „_Ich_", fragte er ungläubig. „_Sie_?" Remus nickte enthusiastisch. „Warum soll _ich_ zahlen?", fragte Severus daher weiter.

„Weil ich _erstens_ eine hervorragende Henkersmahlzeit verdiene, wenn ich mich womöglich morgen von dir umbringen lasse und weil zweitens _du_ das Männchen in unserer Beziehung bist..." Hier machte Remus eine wirkungsvolle Pause. „Und das Männchen zahlt immer."

Severus blinzelte etwas verblüfft. „In Ordnung... Punkt Eins kann ich noch nachvollziehen... aber Punkt Zwei..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Remus doch etwas entsetzt an. „_Beziehung_? _Was_ haben _wir_ bitte für eine _Beziehung_?" Man wußte ja nie, was in so einem verrückten Gehirn vorging, da fragte er doch besser nach.

Remus grinste ihn nur eindeutig zweideutig an. „Aber das _weißt_ du doch, mein _Lieber_...", schnurrte er dann, was den Tränkemeister entsetzt zurückzucken ließ – aus dem Griff des anderen befreite ihn diese Reaktion zu seinem Leidwesen jedoch nicht.

* * *

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen in seinem Zimmer in der Ordensunterkunft aufwachte, konnte er immer noch nicht glauben, _was_ am Abend vorher passiert war.

Remus hatte dieses Spielchen von wegen ihrer ‚_Beziehung_' wirklich den gesamten Abend durchgehalten und da er in dem Restaurant, in dem sie waren, nicht unnötig auffallen wollte, hatte er sich wohl oder übel eine _wirkungsvolle_ Gegenwehr verkneifen müssen.

Am Ende hatte er sich an die Wand des Flures in ihrem Quartier gepinnt wiedergefunden und ein liebeshungriger Werwolf hatte an seinen Lippen gehangen.

„_Lupin_!" Streng dreinblickend hatte er den anderen von sich geschoben und ihn gefragt: „Sie glauben doch nicht _allen ernstes_, daß ich mit Ihnen _freiwillig_ ins Bett hüpfe. Möglicher letzter lebender Abend für Sie hin oder her..."

Remus hatte sich lüstern über die Lippen geleckt und ihn mit diesem gewissen Funkeln angesehen, welches Raubtiere in den Augen hatten, kurz bevor sie ihre Beute schnappten. „Ich weiß zwar nicht ob du _frei_ bist – deine Familienverhältnisse waren ja noch nie so einfach zu durchschauen", hatte er geflüstert. „Aber _willig_ bist du _eindeutig_..." Und damit hatte er ihm in den Schritt gelangt und die Berührung an dieser Beule in der Hose, die Severus auf dem Weg in ihr momentanes Zuhause so gekonnt verborgen hatte, hatte ihn unkontrolliert stöhnen lassen. Oh ja... willig war er gewesen.

Und inzwischen wußte er auch, warum er das Männchen in der Beziehung war, die sie eigentlich gar nicht hatten. Denn obwohl Remus den ersten Schritt gemacht und das Geschehen zu Beginn äußerst vorangetrieben hatte, war es am Ende der Werwolf gewesen, der sich _frei_ und _willig_ und aus tiefster Freiwilligkeit _ihm_ hingegeben hatte.

* * *

Severus hob den Kopf und sah auf den Schopf, der immer noch friedlich schlummernd auf seiner Brust lag. Seine Finger fuhren vorsichtig, um den anderen nicht zu wecken, durch die leicht angegrauten Haare. Er mußte zugeben, daß es ihm gefallen hatte und nun würde er sich erst recht darauf konzentrieren ihr Experiment zum Erfolg zu führen. Nicht, weil er so erpicht darauf war Albus' Pläne zu unterstützten – die er im Übrigen noch nicht einmal vollständig kannte. Nein. Er wollte nur um jeden Preis verhindern, daß er aus Versehen diesen Mann hier verletzte oder sogar tötete, der ihn an einem einzigen Abend dazu gebracht hatte doch an die Möglichkeit einer ‚Beziehung' zwischen ihnen zu denken. Egal, wer von ihnen nun das Männchen oder das Weibchen war. Wobei er zugeben mußte, daß er _gerne_ das Männchen war.

Ende

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte hinterlaßt mir doch ein kleines Review mit einem Kommentar. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen.

Ciao M


End file.
